Hunt For A Valentine
by QueenofInsaneChaos
Summary: Just a little one-shot for that ridiculous holiday Valentine's Day. Also known as Single Awareness Day. In truth, I had actually wanted to make a little short earlier with Zera and Zere. A little warm hearted winter one. But, this timing was better for it. I do hope you like it. And the ironic thing is, the date I used would actually be Valentine's Day next year. Please R&R please!


Happy Valentine's Day/ Single Awareness Day! I don't normally like this day, but I thought of doing something nice. So, I dedicate this to all the happy couples and proud single people out there! And me personally, to my special guy out there.. I hope you know how much I fucking love you...I always will until the end of my life.. Gosh I suck at these thingz.

Anyway, I'm making a little one shot thing that involves Zera and Zeren that is NOT tied in with the story of Crime Time Lover (Dimension 5). So please just sit back, relax, and enjoy the love!

* * *

><p><em>Saturday. February 14th, to be exact. I thought this would be an ordinary day, but it wasn't.<em>

Zera had been sitting on the couch after she had taken a short nap. When she had awoken, however, she was alone. Which was weird. The boys didn't have school, and Jackie had taken the day off. Odd...Where exactly was everyone then? She stumbled off the couch and headed towards the kitchen.

_"No one is in here too...Where the frick is everyone?" _A certain smell caught Zera's attention. It smelled of...sweetness...She looked at the oven. Was Jackie cooking something? She opened up the oven only to face nothing. "Well, that was disappointing..." Zera sighed out. She scanned the area. No sign. The dishes were clean and put away. The table was neat and fixed, sure a few letters were scattered everywhere...Wait a minute...She glanced at the table again, a letter having her name on it. Since when did she get mail? She rushed over to the table and picked it, opening it. "It's Zeren's handwriting!" Zera sounded like she had hope in her voice.

_Dear Zera,_

_Welcome to your first ever hunt for the Groters! You may have noticed that we've all left the house, and wondering where we all are. The way to find us? Follow the ways of the letter. I hope you find us soon! Good luck on your special mission! Here's your first clue to find your first letter: You can find me in space, you can find me under the ark, but the best place to find me is at the -blank-"_

_Love, Zeren_

_P.S: Happy Valentine's Day_

Zera read it, reread, and reread it a 3rd time. His partly sloppy handwriting still wasn't making any sense. So, they were all hiding from her somewhere, just for a surprise on this... Valentine's Day? That didn't make any sense... But... "It's kinda nice for someone to pull something big for me that doesn't include a break out from prison..." She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to be skipping down memory lane. _"Okay think Zera, what do you think this rhyme means? I could find him in space, under the ark, but the best place to find him is...Well, he likes to be at a lot of places!...Wait a minute, I know this! It's so obviously! Heh, don't think you can escape me Zeren, you'll never stump me!" _With a smirk of victory on her lips, she stuffed the letter in her pants pocket, she walked out the kitchen door, grabbed her violet jacket that she was sleeping on putting on herself, and rushed out the front door.

_**XxX**_

"My fricking Chaos, it's chilly out here!" Zera mumbled to herself as she started walking on the streets. She wrapped her arms around herself to create more warmth around herself. "Why am I even out here? I'm risking myself to get sick just to look for everyone! They would've eventually come back home eventually! So I have to be the one that moves just to see their faces! Joey's stupid yet funny face, Jackie's respectful and beautiful one. And Zeren's-" She stopped herself. WHAT exactly was she going to say about Zeren's face? _"And Zeren's face...is just Zeren's face of course.." _She decided. Yeah, that was it. She was hoping the burning feeling on her cheeks was that of the cold and not one of a blush. She pressed on her journey.

"Finally...The park.." Zera had sounded out of breath. The Chestnut Park. A beautiful place with quite a scenery. And wouldn't she know it, this was Zeren's favorite place to be in the whole city. He loved the fresh air, the scent of the trees. He'd bring her out her some times. They even had a special spot for the two of them, secluded from any curious eyes. _"Just the 2 of us.." _Zera wouldn't like to admit this out loud, or anyone in general, but she liked being here with Zeren. How they talked, how they played around, especially how he would sometimes surprise her with a tickle attack. She would laugh and try to swat him away, only for him to come back stronger... She really did enjoy those times.. "Zeren..." She whispered. Where the hell could he be? This was the first time she was starting to show nervousness. She decided on where he would stash the next clue. "The tree!" Without a second thought, she rushed halfway through the park to the special spot.

It was more like it was its own little private park within a public park, just a small corner. There were even a couple of trees there. But the most important tree to them was a small willow. It had a little hole in it to store things to them. And wouldn't it be her luck, there was another piece of paper stuffed in it. She yanked it out.

_Congratulations on making it this far in the hunt! Glad you're keeping your cool in the cold. _Zera did NOT find that joke funny at this moment. She wasn't in the mood for the cold. _How about you stop in the shop for a nice cup of this?_

_"Okay so he's obviously talking about the diner...Which drink precisely? The only hot drinks is coffee and hot chocolate, and I hate the smell of coffee so I guess hot chocolate wins it!" _She blazed out of the park as if her life depended on it. Perhaps it did. What if he was being held captive or something like that and was forced to make this stupid game? She hated making up possibilities on the run. She floored it now, heading straight for the diner Jackie worked at.

_**XxX**_

"Welcome to the- Oh, hey Zoe! Zeren told us you'd be stopping by! Take a seat, your order will be up in just a moment." A tall male mongoose who looked no older than 25 called out to Zera as she stepped inside. At ;east this place had heat. But she couldn't take her jacket off, she was still in a hurry.

"Umm...thanks Jo-Jo..." Zera didn't even have time to speak what she wanted to. She headed over to a booth for herself. Even for a Saturday afternoon, this place was slow. _"Maybe because Jackie isn't here...People do come if Jackie is here.." _Zera felt disgusted just thinking about that. Some men just didn't have anything better to do than just stare at Jackie. _"None of them are even worth Jackie's time." _She made a scowl.

"Here we go little lady, one fresh cup of hot chocolate fer ya! I 'ope you complete the hunt. You do have a special fellow there Zoe!" Jo-Jo said with a certain wink. It made her nod in a nervous way. She knew she was blushing now. _"Well yes, Zeren is a special person to me...Just not in the way he is thinking and hoping.." _Zera tried shrugging it off, now looking at the inviting cup before her. It was in a pink cup, having pink and red heart shaped marshmallows. She licked her lips just as she connected her lips to the straw, slurping it all in. "Ahh~, now that really hit the spot." She commented happily. She picked up the few marshmallows that still stayed on the bottom that she missed. Delightful. But...where was the other clue? Jo-Jo hadn't given her anything...Hmm..."Perhaps, somewhere here?" She scanned the table any special words, messages, or even codes. Nothing..

"Wait a minute...They had preordered this cup for me...That means..." She flipped the cup over, causing a few extra drops collide with the table. Yes! There, right at the bottom!

_I was sure this one would stump ya! But then again, you ARE a clever girl. A great thing to like about you. _She flushed at the compliment. _But now these won't be so easy. For the next clue you seek, you might have to change your feet. Should this task not be complete, you will face harsh & cold defeat._

Now THAT was something she would never see coming. Zeren making her feel really lost. He got better..

"Okay, well...What would make me change my feet? Nothing! That's crazy, I don't wanna cut my own feet off! No...the next thing to take off would be...Well, shoes!" That was a good one. "Well, if that were the case, I would have to change my shoes to go bowling! But no...it has to be winter related. THINK Zera, think!" She pounded her palm to her head. What else would she have to change? It was easy, she knew this!

_"Ice skating! Of course! You can't skate if you don't change your shoes! SO I have to go to the ice rink! Clever boy Zeren, but you won't win this. And when I find you, your ass WILL be mine for the taking~!" _She had to face palm herself for that one. She was just learning perverted puns, and that was most definitely one of them from the knowledge she learned from Joey. It wasn't like she meant it literally...right? _"No, no, of course not. It was just a joke...I gotta stop hanging around Joey for awhile.. Just till this whole thing blows over..." _She stood up, getting ready to leave. "Oh Jo-Jo, how much do I owe you?" She didn't have any money, but she'll pay it in anyway she could.

"Nothing sugar pie. The Groters' already had this paid for. Now go and find your man and his family kiddo!" He cheered her on. Yep, the blushing was coming back. She turned towards the door so she could avoid him seeing it. She walked a bit too swiftly out the do, almost knocking a couple over.

_**XxX**_

_"Okay, I'm at the rink...Now how am I suppose to find a stinkin' clue here?" _Zera was puzzled. It was almost packed. Children of all ages were twirling, jumping, and of course falling on the ice at their failed attempts to stand. Parents and couples were dancing with each other. Zera wasn't going to risk going out there to disturb the peace. Maybe he was just psyching her out with that. Ohh~, a trap was he setting her up in? Pretty clever himself. Maybe she wasn't the only one around here.

_"Well, where else to hide a letter?" _She asked herself. The only legible place for that was...The place were people put there shoes away before heading on the ice. Excellent! She rushed to the other side, saying a few 'excuse me' and 'move!' along the way. Apon entering the area, Zera searched for a specific cubby hole where the next letter clue could be. Maybe she had finally met her match.

_"Um, yeah, the day I would finally give us the day I would actually die!" _She tried coaxing herself up. She saw a trash can near one set of cubby holes. She glanced to her right to see a single shoe staying in a hole, missing her left partner. And in a lonely corner, was a row all empty. "And, call it! Nope, nope.. Wait, yes!" She pointed to the lonely shoe. It shouldn't be alone on this day. And maybe it wasn't. Maybe tucked below it was-

"Ha! Success!" She said as she found a small folded note underneath the shoe. Revealing it, she started to smile as the contents were read.

_Well done Zera, you managed to avoid the cold fate. But now I bet your feet are hot for some dancing. Maybe you should come to Rouge's club to handle that. I hope you've had some fun and realized something with this hunt that you've been on! ~Zeren_

Finally! This shivering nightmare was going to be over! "If they were all down there, then why make me go through all this freezing difficulty just to be told to go there? UGHH, I should've just gone down there instead!" Zera grumbled to herself, heading towards the direction to where Rouge's club was.

_**XxX**_

_"I'm here...And just as I suspected..." _Zera had chosen to be wise and walk the back way, entering through the alley way. It was quiet, abandoned. And that wasn't to Zera's liking. She looked at the door. "If it's opened, then I can safely say that I will jump on anyone if I feel threatened..." She uttered. Without a delay, she walked over to the lime green door, and opened it with no force. Just as she suspected. It was dark. Zera was most definitely did NOT like the dark. Step step step. FLICK!

"SURPRISE!" Shouted voices all around her. She jumped with an impressive squeal escaping her mouth. What she saw though, instantly calmed her nerves, and made even her heart open.

Everyone. Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Rouge, Knuckles, Spencer, Noah, Ivy, Raldo, Merlinda, Miskit, Joey, Jackie... Zeren. They were all there. They had set up a little banner above the their had that spelled out perfectly in big red letters **"Happy Valentine's Day Zera!" **"You guys set up a party...all for me?" She asked shyly, mainly looking at an orange echidna. He smiled softly as he walked towards her.

"Of course! This is your first one after all, so...why not make it special?" He said, patting her head. She felt like he treats her like a kid sometimes even though they're the same age and kinda the same height. She bit her lip shyly.

"So kiddo, how'd you enjoy the hunt?" Rouge's sly feminine voice called out to the female hedgehog. Zera, though she was the woman of honor, still wasn't much of a party animal. She had been sitting in the stool area on the far side while everyone else was on the dance floor, getting their groove on. Zera watched the albino bat in a new pink and red dress coming towards her. Zera shrugged, finishing off her strawberry pink lemonade.

"It was tiring, and very chilly. You know I'm not always of being chilled... But, I guess it was worth it to come find all this for me. Did you guys really plan this all?" Zera asked her. A smile started to form at the young one being so oblivious.

"Oh yes, but it was Zeren who planned it all. From making the clues, to setting up all the party. You should be really happy to have him." Rouge stated, glancing at the young hedgehogette. And wouldn't she know it, a color of pink was being painted on her tan muzzle. _"What the hell is up with everyone and their weird saying about me and Zeren?"_

"Rouge, I don't honestly know what you, or the others are talking about. Yes, Zeren is a good person and maybe even a...my best friend...But, that doesn't make any sense on why you guys are acting all...weird about it.." _"Oh Zera, how innocent you are at love, it's almost laughable."_

"Hate to break it to you Hun, but it's you who is acting weird about it." Zera glared at her for a minute. "Look, if you don't get it, here's a little clue to help you out: The whole point of this was to think of something. Something important to you in your heart." She smiled when Zera had a lost look in innocent looking silver orbs. "Think about it dear. Ta-ta!" Rouge said. And with a shake of her hips, she walked away to rejoin her echidna partner.

_"Okay...that was also peculiar...Gosh Rouge...Okay. Well, I was only thinking of getting out of the chilly outside...And...of Zeren..." _She blinked. _"Zeren was also on my mind...Why?...Because all the clues were connected to him...He loves the part, he loves the diner, he has a small admiral feeling to skating, he loves...me...?" _Hands felt sweaty. Heartbeat intensified. Insides feeling like mush. What was...this feeling? The feeling of being all mushy.. and around that damned orange echidna no doubt. Why? Why was it him?

"Why does he make me so flabbergasted?" She whispered to herself. She glanced over at the group hanging around the dance floor. Everyone was full of smiles. Even Shadow who was at least slightly smiling at being showered with chocolates. And then she found Zeren. Chatting it up with Amy. Flirting in a better description which made Zera bite her lip in an annoyed way. _"You shouldn't talk with that with Amy Zeren. It's me, isn't it?" _She growled lowly when Amy actually laid a hand on his chest.. She hopped off the stool.

_You don't get to touch him Amy, I do! _She started to walk towards the couple.

_You don't get to stand so close to him, I do! _She gently pushed aside The Chaotix. They watched her with strange looks on their faces.

_You will not flatter him like that, I do! _Joey and Jackie saw Zera walking...no, charging towards the youngest member of their family. Even Sonic, Tails, and the couple of Rouge and Knuckles saw this happening. _"Oh Amy, you should really back off of Zera's man. She's going to go ballistic on your ass soon." _Rouge prayed that this scene wouldn't be too dramatic...and bloody.

_You don't get to hug him, I do! _The people to finally notice the steamed hedgehog walking in a dangerous pattern was the 2 standing close together. Amy looked up at Zera.

"Oh, hey Zera! Enjoying your party?" Amy asked sweetly. Zera didn't even speak to her. She just yanked Zeren's hand, pulling him close to her in shock.

"And finally, he isn't yours, he's MINE!" Zera shouted. Now THAT certainly gained everyone's attention. Especially a suddenly smiling young boy.

"I'm...yours, Zera? That is what you said, correct?" He asked her slowly, putting his cup of punch in Amy's hand, and was slowly wrapping them around Zera's frame. Zera, now being aware on what just happened, started to blush all over again.

"Well, no I um, erm, it isn't like that! I just...um, figured out what all your clues meant..." She stuttered. Zeren grinned a bit more.

"And~? What did you, and your heart desire?" Zeren persisted her. She tried getting out of the hold, but his grip was stronger.

"It um...No, it isn't what you think it is! I just realized that you based the treasure hunt off of you...And..." She sighed. "I merp muu..." She mumbled very quietly. Zeren had to chuckle at her silly behavior.

"Care to repeat that my dear?" He smirked down at her. She was not liking this attention, nor the pressure. It was too much, and she finally cracked.

"I SAID I LOVE YOU OKAY!?" She shouted. Heads turned. Lips curved into smiles. And a face turned deep red. "I...I think I understand the feeling of love...I feel it best, when I'm around you..." She said quietly since she noticed that everyone was gathering around them like a herd of sharks does for food. Zeren sighed, then smiled gently. He captured her chin and tilted it towards his face.

"And I get the same feeling around you...Which was the whole point to this thing.. And to really strike you, make Amy flirt with me." He had to chuckle at her adorable glare that she was sending him.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! THIS WAS ALL JUST A STUPID TRICK JUST TO-" She was cut off when a pair of lips just gracefully grazed hers. That made her stop her ranting. Eyes wide, not only in surprise, but in confusion.

"Sometimes Zera, your rants need to be cut short." He licked his lips, a goofy yet suggestive smile placed on his face. That licking motion had made Zera feel heat all the way down to her toes. "I love you Zera, and I want you to be my Valentine. Will you give me the honor to?" He asked her. The audience was held in suspense. Zera stared him dead on, as if she was upset with him. _"Maybe it wasn't the best idea to make an eccentric plan on someone like Zera." _But to his, and everyone's surprise, Zera had the courage to kiss him this time!

"I would like to take your offer Zeren. I would like to be your Valentine." She said with a smile. Zeren couldn't be any happier at this moment. He held his new girl tightly in a hug, which shy shyly but happily returned. Cheers rained around them as they shared a kiss again.

"Happy Valentine's Day Zera. I love you."

"I love you too Zeren."

* * *

><p>My GOSH, this is over! That took me a day to do. I fell asleep on the actual Valentine's Day, sorry.. Yeaz, I hope this was enjoyable, I actually had fun doing this.<p>

Now I know what you're thinking: Update for Crime Time Lover Dimension 5? I can't make any promises this time. So, we'll just see when time is on my side I guess. Until then, I love you all!

_~Ari_


End file.
